


darling, surely you must know

by Diz (artificialmac)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/Diz
Summary: It had been a long-runningthingbetween the boys.George never told Dream he loved him. Dream never showed George his face.They would tease each other on stream, joke about it like it didn’t bother them.They would worry about it in private.When there were no screens or cameras.Just the still air of their respective bedrooms on opposite ends of the world.However, that had gone out the window when they decided to finally meet up. Or at least, Clay thought it had.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 1068





	darling, surely you must know

**Author's Note:**

> I got obsessed with the Dream Team over quarantine and I had to contribute this because the fic practically writes itself. 
> 
> This is my first fic for this fandom, so I'd love to hear your thoughts!

“Dream, seriously, get off.”

The blonde boy just shook his head, shit-eating grin only growing as he pressed George’s wrists even more forcefully into the bed. “Not until you say it.”

…

It had been a long-running _thing_ between the boys.

George never told Dream he loved him. Dream never showed George his face.

They would tease each other on stream, joke about it like it didn’t bother them. 

They would worry about it in private.  
When there were no screens or cameras.  
Just the still air of their respective bedrooms on opposite ends of the world.

However, that had gone out the window when they decided to finally meet up. Or at least, Clay thought it had.

George picked him up from the airport with a smile the size of Texas and a ridiculously huge cardboard cutout of Dream’s Minecraft skin.

Clay had laughed. That wheezing laugh that lasted far too long and garnered worried glances from the people passing by. George didn’t seem to notice them, bright brown eyes focused on the curve of Clay’s lips and the dimple he had always been insecure about.

They hadn’t hugged.

It just hadn’t felt like the right time.

They piled into George’s tiny car and sped off down the road. Clay complained about him driving on the wrong side of the road and George rolled his eyes and cracked a joke about the American’s using the metric system and well… Clay didn’t have a comeback for that one.

The drive felt long. Both boys still adjusting to having the other person there. 

Like really there.  
In person.  
Breathing in and out the same oxygen as each other.

It made Clay dizzy if he thought about it too much. So he tried his best to focus on the road.

They came to a stop outside a small townhouse just outside the city. George awkwardly offered to carry Clay’s stuff, but the younger boy brushed off his help with a gentle smile.

George bit his lip and nodded before rummaging in his pockets for his keys.

It took a bit for them to warm up to each other. They awkwardly sat on opposite ends of the couch and stared blankly at the television for about an hour before Clay finally cracked and asked where the hell in the tiny ass house George had put the giant Dream cutout. 

Which promptly sent the two boys into a fit of giggles that had them clutching their sides in pain by the end of it.

Conversation was easier after that, and the two stayed up late, chatting over whatever movie they had put on and smiling like the old friends they were.

When Clay simply couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, George suggested they get some well-needed rest. They had a long day tomorrow. 

Clay agreed with a yawn, following behind George as he led the way to his room.

The older boy opened up his closet and began rooting around for blankets.

“You’re gonna make me sleep on the couch?” Clay asked, clutching at his non-existent pearls dramatically. 

George chuckled and shook his head. “No, _I’m_ taking the couch, you can sleep in my bed.”

Clay beamed just in time for George to turn around and hand him a pillow.

“You’re the best! I love you, Georgey,” Clay exclaimed in a high-pitched, overly annoying squeal.

George rolled his eyes and turned back to his closet to rummage around for more blankets.

Clay didn’t remember the next part. One minute George was rolling his eyes at Clay’s affection, the next, Clay had George’s wrists in a vice-like grip pressing him into the bed, demanding the older boy say it back. 

“Oh my god. Get. Off.” George groaned, attempting to throw Clay off with a buck of his hips.

Clay stayed seated firmly in place, pressing the weight of his body against George’s lower stomach.

“It’s just three little words Georgey,” Clay teased, letting his other hand begin to trace up George’s sides with a featherlight touch. “Three words and I’ll let you go.”

George gasped at the feeling of Clay’s hands, his intentions suddenly clear. George tried and failed once again to buck Clay off once he realized what the younger man was gearing up for.

Clay just _tsked_ disapprovingly and with a sympathetic shake of his head, dug his fingers into George's sides.

The older boy squealed and did his best to wrench his body away from the attack of tickles. He only succeeded in getting himself more tangled up in Clay’s hold. 

The American only backed off when there were tears teasing the corners of George’s eyes.

“Had enough yet?” Clay asked in a sing-song voice.

George huffed, indignant. “Dream, you’re the wor-”

George’s words were cut off when Clay went in again, tickling George’s sides and pushing his shirt up in the process to expose his stomach for easy access. 

George shrieked and giggled and protested in between raucous laughter. 

Clay smiled all the while, strange sort of affection blooming in his chest at George’s antics. 

Clay backed off again, George sucking in breaths dramatically and again attempting to twist out of Clay’s hold on his hands.

But then he stopped suddenly, eyes growing wide.

“Dream, I’m not kidding you need to-“

Clay chose that moment to readjust his position, shifting his hips backward.

Both boys froze.

“Dream-“ George went to explain, but Clay cut him off with a roll of his hips.

George gasped in a mixture of shock and lust.

Clay’s brain was still in the process of coming back online.

George was hard. Rock-solid beneath him, and letting out little gasping breaths that sent all the blood in Clay’s body rushing south. 

“Dream?” George asked in a small voice, worry and confusion etched into the syllables. 

Clay still couldn’t think, his mouth taking over. “Say you love me.”

George exhaled shakily. “Dream. You can’t-“

Clay shifted forward, dragging his ass over George’s bulge, the harsh fabric causing delicious friction. 

George poorly concealed a whimper, biting the inside of his cheek roughly.

Clay smirked down at him and thrust his hips again. George’s eyes rolled up and his jaw went slack. Clay had never been turned on so quickly in his life. The older man beneath him letting out such pretty moans from the barest touches.

“Let’s change it up, hmm?” Clay asked, shifting back and forth against the now very prominent tent in George’s pants. “Tell me you love me and I’ll let you cum.”

George gave a broken moan and his cheeks reddened impossibly.

Clay continued his ministrations, speeding up the rocking of his hips, letting himself get lost in the feeling. He leaned down and sunk his teeth into the skin of George’s neck. The older boy was so blissed out he could hardly speak, whimpers and moans taking the place of syllables.

Clay decided to up the stakes, shoving a hand down between their bodies to unzip George’s fly. He made quick work of the older man’s pants and underwear, pulling them down just enough so that George’s cock could spring free. Clay spit onto his hand generously before wrapping it around George’s cock. 

The British boy gasped and his hips began thrusting into Clay’s tight fist. Clay didn’t let him do it for long though, releasing his grip on George’s wrists and using his other hand to press George’s hips into the mattress, stilling them. His hand gave firm short strokes that made George’s toes curl. 

But it wasn’t enough.

Clay could feel George beneath him struggling against the hold on his hips, the urge to fight, and fuck, and _cum_ overpowering his senses. His expression was blissed-out, eyes glassy and unfocused, breaths coming out in pants, precum spilling from the tip of his cock. 

Clay swore he’d never seen a more beautiful sight.

“C’mon George. Just three little words and I’ll let you cum.” Clay breathed. “You do want it, don’t you?” He purposefully slowed his strokes in time with his question.

George couldn’t think, nodding jerkily, thrusting his hips wildly into Clay’s fist.

“So needy,” Clay cooed.

George whined high in his throat.

“Say it.” Clay insisted, his hand speeding up.

“Dream, please,” George begged breathlessly.

“Say. It.”

“Fuck,” George whined again. “I love you. Fuck, _please_ , I love you. I love you, Dream- Clay- Dre- fuck _please_.”

Clay smirked triumphantly down at the older boy. “See?” He chuckled darkly. “Was that so hard?”

It took three more pumps of Clay’s fist before George was crying out and spilling all over himself.

As soon as George stopped trembling, Clay’s own arousal made itself known and his eyes went blurry. He felt suddenly possessed by an animalistic urge. He shoved his own pants and underwear down and took his dick in his hand, stroking fast and dirty. He couldn’t stop his mouth from spewing filth.

“Fuck, that was so hot George, you’re so fucking hot. Such a good little slut for me. You made me so hard, fuck. I almost came so many times god, say my name again, _say it_.”

George’s eyes were fixed on Clay’s face, eyes half-lidded and fucked out expression painted on his pretty porcelain features. “Cum for me, Clay,” he whispered, face heating up at the words, biting his lip sheepishly. 

That was all it took.

Clay groaned and came between them, body shaking from the force of his orgasm.

When he could feel his extremities again, Clay blinked his eyes open. He found that he was tucked against George’s side, their sticky bodies pressed together.

George was watching him intently, easy smile on his features.

Clay couldn’t help his own grin as he pulled George impossibly closer.

“I love you too,” Clay whispered into George’s hair.

George rolled his eyes and smacked Clay in the head with a pillow. “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Also, I've never written M/M smut before so pls go easy on me!)


End file.
